Divergente: Peter, su historia
by tributo.divergent.potterhead
Summary: Pequeños one-shots desde el punto de vista de Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooola!^^ Bien, esta es mi primera historia, es muy dificil decidir una para que esta sea la primera pero ayer terminé de releerme otra vez divergente (estoy enamorada de esta historia) y decidí que esta seria la mejor para ello. **

**Esta historia cuenta la ceremonia de elección según Peter, y según mi imaginación, claro esta. **

**Espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis, fans de divergente^^**

* * *

**El día de la elección**

El día de la elección fue muy difícil para mí. Debía elegir entre mi familia o lo que realmente quería hacer y ser.

No pude dormir nada la noche anterior y mi cara era horrible, reflejaba un chico que no era yo. Tenía unas enormes bolsas negras bajo los ojos, que reflejaban una noche llena de llanto, y tenía el pelo realmente enmarañado.

Fui al baño muy decidido a cambiar mi aspecto, no me podía presentar ante la decisión que cambiaria mi vida con esas pintas. Me di una ducha y me arreglé el pelo. Con eso conseguí mejorar un poco.

Bajé las escaleras de nuestra casa unifamiliar, vivíamos en una situación privilegiada de un barrio de verdad. Teníamos mucha suerte.

Desayune deprisa, no me apetecía ver la cara de mis padres esa mañana, ni tener una de nuestras conversaciones, porque sabía que les tendría que contar la verdad sobre mis dudas. Así que en poco más de 5 minutos había terminado y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Una vez allí tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre si era más importante facción o familia, pero conseguí sacar una conclusión clara, del dolor y la inquietud que me causaba la decisión, me quedé completamente dormido.

Al ver que no bajaba, mis padres se empezaron a inquietar, y mi madre apareció, de repente, en mi habitación, gritando, igual que hacia siempre que hacia algo que no le parecía lo correcto.

Peter –gritó- ¿no piensas bajar? ¿Es que a caso no piensas asistir a tu propia ceremonia?

Si mamá –contesté a desganas. Hubiese preferido mil veces no tener que elegir.

Pues va, date prisa, te esperamos a bajo con el motor en marcha.

De acuerdo mamá, ya voy.

Después de esa conversación tuve más claro aun que yo no servía para seguir en la facción que había nacido. Era un mentiroso nato y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Además, estaba también mi futuro, yo no me veía siendo siempre franco. Así que mis dudas se disiparon en aquél momento, iba a elegir la facción que siempre había admirado, iba a elegir osadía.

Llegué a la puerta, examiné por última vez la que había sido mi casa, y cerré con llave, dos vueltas. Me giré y miré a mis padres, ¿Qué opinarían de mi decisión? ¿Me visitarían el día de las visitas? ¿Llegarían a perdonarme algún día?

Subí al coche y todas esas preguntas y alguna más rodaba mi mente y no me dejaba concentrar en aquello que mi padre me estaba contando, así que en seguida notaron que algo me sucedía.

¿Hijo, qué tienes alguna duda? –preguntó con su mirada desafiadora, intentando descifrar todo lo que había en mis pensamientos.

Emm… No papá. –respondí, dubitativo.

Bien, así me gusta. Recuerda que tu madre y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de ti cuando termine este día, volveremos a casa y lo celebraremos todos juntos, como tiene que ser.

Mi padre y mi madre formaban parte de una larga familia de francos, para ellos sería muy duro lo que les estaba a punto de suceder, que un hijo suyo fuese un transferido sería la vergüenza ante toda la facción, cosa que me provocó un nudo en el estomago. ¿Era correcto hacer lo mejor para mí sin tener en cuenta como afectaba a los demás?

No tuve mucho tiempo de dudar. Llegamos al Epicentro, lugar donde se realizaba el gran acontecimiento, y en seguida aparcamos. Bajamos del coche y llegamos a los ascensores. Subimos a uno con muchas personas de nuestra facción, todos los chicos que íbamos a enfrentarnos al Gran Día estábamos nerviosos, se notaba en nuestras miradas, en nuestros hechos, y se percibía en el ambiente. Había demasiado silencio para un grupo tan numeroso de francos. Por suerte, en seguida llegamos arriba.

Al entrar a la sala mi padre me dio un golpecito en la espalda, según él, nos veríamos dentro de muy poco. Mi madre me abrazó y me besó, ella me conocía mejor, sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, antes de separarse, se me acercó al oído y me susurró que me quería. Les sonreí, a ambos, y fui a la fila donde nos irían llamando por orden alfabético para que decidiésemos nuestro futuro.

Quería hacer lo correcto, lo correcto para mi familia, y más después de cómo se habían despedido, pero hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

En la fila hubo alguien que me llamó la atención. Era una chica rubia, de abnegación, que parecía incluso más nerviosa de lo que yo estaba. Tenía la mano cogida a un chico, supuse que era su novio, por lo tanto elegirían la misma facción, para poder estar juntos, o eso creía yo.

Llamaron al chico, Caleb Prior. Quedé sorprendido cuando un abnegado pasó a erudición, era algo jamás visto, y más tras el odio que sentían ambas facciones la una por la otra, pero él lo hizo.

El turno de la chica, ahí sabría cual sería el futuro de esa chica que cada vez que la miraba me hacía sentir algo que jamás había sentido, se llamaba Beatrice Prior, así que me equivoqué, no era su novio, sino que eran hermanos. No sé porque pero un sentimiento de esperanza surgió en mí. Ella escogió osadía, justo lo que yo quería escoger.

Me quedé pensando un momento, y en cuanto me llamaron lo tuve claro. Cogí el cuchillo, y un par de gotas de sangre de mi mano cayeron dentro del bol con piedras en llamas, el de osadía.


	2. Chapter 2

**La iniciación**

Fui hacia la cola donde los demás iniciados estaban esperando, aun había algunos chicos quienes tenían que decidir, así que esos instantes me permitieron relajarme un poco y dejar de temblar.

Después de mí, se pasaron cuatro chicos más de mi facción. Molly y Drew, de los cuales no había dudado en ningún momento, ya que des de pequeños los tres habíamos dicho que siempre nos mantendríamos unidos, y unos días antes de las pruebas, hablamos y decidimos que los tres estaríamos juntos, en Osadía.

Los otros dos chicos no los conocía mucho. De Christina solo sabía que era una chica que nunca se callaba y que incluso llegaba a herir con sus habladurías. El otro chico era Albert, un chico alto y corpulento, no me parecía muy osado pero según se había dicho en el colegio, había sido presionado por sus padres para cambiar a Osadía.

Cuando ya hubimos decidido todos, y aun teniendo miedo de lo que pudiesen estar haciendo, miré fugazmente a mis padres. Ellos tenían la mirada perdida y al ver que yo le miraba, su mirada cambió de perdida a furiosa, cosa que me destrozó por dentro. ¿Había elegido correctamente? ¿O solo había pensado en mis intereses sin pensar en los demás?

Mis pensamientos se perdieron tan solo en el momento que vi que todos los osados empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras, de golpe entendí para qué hacían aquello, para mostrar su valía y valentía.

Bajamos todos esos pisos a toda prisa hasta llegar a la parada de tren. Era claro lo que nos iban a hacer, primera prueba: saltar a un tren en marcha.

Al principio estaba asustado y empecé a dudar de mí en el momento en que vi los faros acercándose. Decidí acercarme al andén tanto como pude, y entonces, en cuanto apareció ante mí un vagón vacio, me lancé con tanto impulso como pude. Aterré de lado, pero fui uno de los que saló más bien parados. Estaba orgulloso de mi actuación.

Mientras estábamos yendo por la ciudad vi, en el otro lado del vagón, a la chica rubia que antes me había hecho decidirme. Decidí acercarme y ver qué era lo qué hacía.

Rígida –la llamé- ¿crees que podrás con esto? –enrojeció ella.

Déjala en paz –saltó Christina, una chica de mi ex facción- no te metas con ella.

Eso, eso, no os metáis con ella –era el otro chico de Verdad, Albert.

Realmente no había pensado como se podía tomar ella lo de rígida, de hecho siempre les habíamos llamado así a los abnegados, por lo tanto no podía entender qué era lo que le podía doler.

Pero si solo le ha dicho la verdad, vosotros más que nadie nos tendríais que comprender –esta vez intervino Drew- ya sabéis que ella no podrá con esto.

Yo sí que podré. Sé que podré. –La chica intervino, su voz me caló, me encantó.

Bueno sí, digamos que ya veremos lo que sucederá. –era un chico alto, erudito, se veía muy inteligente y preparado para lo que nos pudiese venir.

Eso, eso. La violencia no es buena. –era la chica que estaba agarrada a él, supuse que era su novia.

Chicos, dejadla ya. Ya veremos cómo se desenvuelve durante la iniciación –en este caso era un chico de pelo despeinado, un transferido de Erudición.

La Rígida que tiene defensores ya, será señal que ella no puede defenderse sola, no podrás con esto, Rígida. –dijo Molly.

La discusión seguía entre mis dos colegas de Verdad, Molly y Drew, y el chico erudito y Christina. Yo me perdí en la mirada de aquella chica, se veía asustada y avergonzada, ya que lo que había sucedido, en parte, era por ella.

Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas e iba igual vestida que todos los abnegados, quizá no era hermosa, pero a mí me había captivado.

El resto del viaje fue muy rápido, ya que estaba totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, o más bien dicho en esa chica, pero de repente algo sucedió, los osados antiguos empezaron a saltar.

No se veía nada, era negra noche, lo único que veía eran personas lanzándose al vacío y realmente no me apetecía nada hacerlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía me quedaría sin facción, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

Vi a otros iniciados dispuestos a saltar, entre ellos estaba ella, la chica rígida y misteriosa, y yo también decidí hacerlo.

Cogí carrerilla y salté. No pensé en nada. Solo me lancé al vacio y por un momento creí que volaba, pero de golpe aterricé con los pies en un tejado. Estuve muy orgulloso de tal y como lo había llevado a cabo. Vi que ella también estaba bien, con la cual cosa estuve tranquilo.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese después de eso, no quería quedarme sin facción, y mucho menos sin ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Un chico apareció enfrente de nosotros. Llevaba más piercings en la cara de los que jamás había visto. Nos dijo que era uno de los dirigentes de Osadía, cosa que me puso muy nervioso, ya que ese chico, no mucho mayor que yo, podía decidir mi futuro.

Os informo que ahora tendréis que demostrar vuestra valía, – tenía una voz estridente y autoritaria- deberéis saltar de este edificio confiando en vuestra nueva facción.

¡Pero qué estás loco! – exclamó Christina- ¡Hay siete pisos hasta el suelo!

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él con una voz muy, muy suave, casi un susurro que a la vez me hacían poner los pelos de punta- ¿No eres suficientemente valiente como para eso? ¿No confías en tu nueva facción? Si es cualquiera de esas una de tus respuestas ya sabes donde tienes que ir, ya que no hay sitio para ti en Osadía.

Christina enrojeció. No sabía que responder, y eso nunca le había pasado hasta entonces.

Pues eso, que quiero que todos tengáis y demostréis el valor como para saltar.

Me acerqué al borde, miré a bajo y tuve miedo. Sentí la bilis como subía hasta mi boca, pero pude contenerla. Nadie quería saltar el primero, así que avancé un poco para lanzarme pero la vi a ella. Tenía miedo, se le notaba, las piernas le temblaban, pero aun así respondió ante la provocación que acababa de lanzarle mi amiga Molly. Ella iba a ser la primera.

Se quitó la camisa gris que la cubría y se quedó tan solo con una camisa de tiras. Me la lanzó a la cara y la cogí al vuelo, sin dejarla que me tocara.

Beatrice se acercó al borde, inspiró y saltó. Se dejó caer hacia el vacio y el corazón se me paró. Tenía miedo de lo que le hubiese podido suceder, así que decidí ser el segundo.

Me acerqué al borde decidido. Un paso, otro. ¿Era miedo lo que sentía o era emoción? Una ilusión brilló en mi interior. Iba a hacer algo que mis padres nunca me dejarían ni se imaginarían que haría. ¿Qué habían pensado de mí? No lo sabía y de hecho, en un momento en que iba a saltar des del tejado de un bloque de siete pisos, no me importaba en absoluto.

Una vez estuve en el borde volví a mirar hacia abajo. No vi nada, solo un agujero negro que invadía todo el espacio. Aun así tenía que hacerlo. Contaría hasta tres y saltaría.

Uno. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi familia? ¿Me odiarían mucho? ¿Llegarían a perdonarme algún día?

Dos. ¿Llegaría a conocer a aquella chica alguna vez como si fuese una amiga? ¿Superaríamos ambos la iniciación? ¿Algún día podría confesarle a alguien mi verdadera razón por la cual había elegido Osadía?

Tres. Era el momento. Era osado y debía demostrarlo. Cerré los ojos y me lancé al vacío. A un vacío incierto. No sabía dónde me llevaba, solo que era una sensación que me gustaba. Me hizo sentir lo mismo que sentí el primer día en verla. Entonces aterricé.

Una red. Eso es lo que nos esperaba a todos los que habíamos de saltar. Oí que alguien me llamaba.

Hacia aquí. Acércate. – una voz de chico me llamó la atención.

Me agarraron unas manos de chico. Le mire a la cara y vi que, al igual que el otro, no debería ser mucho más grande que yo.

¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

Peter, me llamo Peter.

El segundo saltador, - anunció- ¡Peter!

Una multitud empezó a chillar y a silbar enfrente de mí. Un grupo muy grande de personas, todas vestidas de negro, se apareció ante mí. Creí que me gustaría aquello que veía, y no me equivoqué para nada.

Des de la plataforma la busqué, había buenas vistas des de allí, y la encontré, sonriendo satisfecha. Esa sonrisa se me pegó, y bajé los tres siguientes metros de caída con ella dibujada en los labios.

Uno a uno los siguientes iniciados fueron saltando y llegando hacia donde estábamos yo y Beatrice, y nos fuimos agrupando. Cuando el último hubo bajado y se hubo unido, los miles de ojos se centraron en nosotros.

El chico de la plataforma se fue acercando hacia nosotros, y nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiésemos. Nos alejamos de la multitud y una vez se hubo apagado un poco el ruido, se presento.

Me llamo Cuatro, y seré vuestro instructor en la iniciación.

¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo el número? Qué raro me parece… - intervino Christina.

Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema? – respondió Cuatro fulminándola con la mirada.

Mmm… No, ninguno.

Pues como os iba diciendo ahora vais a ser divididos entre los iniciados que nacieron en Osadía y los transferidos. Los iniciados osados marchaos con Eric, por favor.

Nosotros seguimos a Cuatro por muchos corredores negros e irregulares, hasta que llegamos a una habitación.

Aquí vais a dormir todos. Mañana os daremos nuevas informaciones, de momento esta noche dormid tranquilos. Buenas noches.

Entramos, había muchas literas alineadas, y decidí dormir en la superior de una punta, cerca de ella. Quería acercarme, pero ella estaba hablando, con sus nuevos amigos, así que decidí tumbarme e intentar dormir.

Miraba hacia el techo, blanco puro, y pensé en todas las emociones vividas en un día. Me encantaba el haber cambiado de facción, y más aun habiendo sido con ella. Lo último que recuerdo es estar pensando en qué sucedería al día siguiente, pero sé que lo último que vi antes de entrar en un sueño profundo fue su sonrisa.


End file.
